Traditional video conferencing systems are limited in the number of participants that can participate. Most limitations are attributable to the large amount of bandwidth required in order to transmit multimedia data to a large number of participants simultaneously.
The major bottleneck for such a system is the required network and server transmission capacity to support the service, which in the case of a traditional video conferencing system, grows in proportion to the square of the number of participants.